


Pirates and Monsters

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cross Over, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Garou/Metal Bat - Freeform, No Spoilers, One Piece Universe, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: For the first time in the past few hours, Zoro took a good look at his opponents. They were near the same age. One with deathly pale skin and sharp golden eyes, wearing a tattered black shirt and loose white pants. The other had a smooth, caramel complexion, with dark eyes and shaggy black hair that stuck to his skin with clumps of blood."Who the hell are you?" The pale one growled, stance reminiscent to the ones he learned in his dojo days. "Some kind of hero? You're not S-Class, so what's small fry like you doing out here."Zoro felt his eye twitch."Oi, Marimo. Don't kill the kid. Luffy'll want to meet them."
Relationships: Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Pirates and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This uh, was made by accident??  
> xDD  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> not beta'd :)

He found the two teens washed up on a random island, the tides growing large enough to sweep them back into the oceans embrace of they weren't careful.

Zoro sighed, staring down at the odd, torn clothing as well as the unconscious kids wearing them with rising resignation. 

He was gonna end up taking the brats with him, wasn't he?

Zoro took the brats with him. 

He slung one over each shoulder, grimacing at the grainy and moist sensation of wet sand, only mildly irritated as he searched for his lost crew mates. 

Sanji was the first person he came across, the blonde traversing through the forest hurriedly, relief breaking out on his pretty features as he made eye contact with the swordsman, before morphing into anger.

"How the hell did you end up all the way out here marimo!"

Shrugging was bit difficult so he settled for a sneer. 

"I could ask you the same curliecue. Got lost?"

The chef simmered, his anger feeling tangible and baking the air around them. 

It made the swordsman tense, senses on alert.

It also made the teens in his arms wake up in panic.

He let go of them just in time, jumping back and narrowly avoiding a precise aim at his eyes. 

For the first time in the past few hours, Zoro took a good look at his opponents. They were near the same age. One with deathly pale skin and sharp golden eyes, wearing a tattered black shirt and loose white pants. The other had a smooth, caramel complexion, with dark eyes and shaggy black hair that stuck to his skin with clumps of blood.

"Who the hell are you?" The pale one growled, stance reminiscent to the ones he learned in his dojo days. "Some kind of hero? You're not S-Class, so what's small fry like you doing out here."

Zoro felt his eye twitch.

"Oi, Marimo. Don't kill the kid. Luffy'll want to meet them."

The green head glanced down, noticing the hand on his sword.

_Shit._

He hadn't even noticed he'd been about to draw.

Instantly, he felt the teen's aura turn triumphant, as if he'd spotted the perfect opening and Zoro tried not to roll his eyes.

Whatever, Sanji would deal with it.

"Haha! What kind of shitty swordsman are you? Letting your guard down around a _monster_ like me. You'll die today small fry."

Zoro couldn't tell if they moved at the same time. He didn't really care.

But Sanji's leg was now poised threateningly at the pale kid's throat while he had Wado aimed at the darker teen, who'd attempted to move to protect his comrade.

The silence was tense, until the blonde spoke, menace in his tone. 

"Don't _ever_ disrespect him again." The words were whispered. "Or I'll have him slice you and served for dinner."

"Oi!" Zoro complained. "How come _I_ have to slice 'em up? You're perfectly capable of wielding a knife yourself."

"And here I thought I was paying your plant ass a compliment."

"Glad I know what an actual compliment sounds like." The swordsman smirked, knowing there was going to be hell to pay for his next words. "Tell me again how good I am in bed."

The pale teen made a sound like choking and the green head glanced over, casually noting the bright blush that had over taken the kid's features. His own captive was no better, having begun to fidget.

"Damn. Were we that awkward back then?"

"I'll fucking kill you Zoro."

"Ahh, so its a yes then."

-

That was how they met Akio Wolfe and Badd Redding two months ago. 

It was even weirder, though of no surprise that they ended up joining their crew, albeit temporarily. 

The two fit in, almost scarily and it was nice having extra fighters on the ship. 

But that Garou boy was a bit of a problem.

They were currently facing off against one another, the 21 year old frowning in disapproval.

The Shrawhats had just gotten into an altercation with nearby marines, one of which who insulted Luffy.

That shit didn't fly.

"Why did you do so much?" Garou growled, aura flaring as he pointed to the dead marine official.

Zoro snorted, crossing his arms. "Why didn’t you do more? Didn’t you hear what he said about your captain?"

The teen flinched, not yet used to the words. Behind them, Chopper ran around tending to injuries while Usopp tinkered with some sort of new explosive. 

"So?" Garou argued. "It’s not like its true. And I gave the man a warning anyways." He gestured to the fallen body and the swordsman fought the urfe to roll his eyes.

From what he could grasp, the kid came from an entirely different place, one without people of their kind. And somehow they'd ended up _here._

And not long after a big ass fight with each other either.

"Right, because a broken arm that will set back perfect is a great way to send a message. Its not about warnings, its about _punishment_. Its about a show of strength."

Zoro didn't understand the teen. He called himself a monster and acted like the heroes he despised. It was annoying. 

"In the end I won, so why does it matter? I don’t beat on people who’s already down."

"Neither do I." The swordsman shrugged, giving a viscous grin. "I make it to where they never get up again. When you got here, you spewed a lot of shit about being a monster, being the bad guy? Where’s all that gone now, Huh?"

Clearly that struck a cord as the kid stiffened.

"What’re you trying to say?"

"We’re pirates not saints. This isn’t a game. And the moment we treat it like one is the moment we’ll all die. Even those idiots back there." Zoro paused, pointing at Usopp who was now running around after getting tobacco sauce in his eyes and Chopper who ran quickly after him, all while Luffy laughed an Nami yelled and Brooke play a tune. Typical idiotic shit. "Understand the dark truth behind what I just said. And you better believe that when things get serious, they pull their fucking weight. Even your boyfriend seems to get that."

Garou didn't respond and the 21 year old held back a sigh.

He wished Sani was with him, the damn blonde was better with words than he'd ever be.

"Look, I’m not pissed that you spared the guy. Im pissed that you did it in front of an audience. Think about it. People spread rumors that the Strawhats have gone soft and pirates from all over the fucking seas are gonna come down on us like vultures. It’s be one hell of a fight, but I’m not going to sacrifice my dream for showing a man mercy. Especially not when that same person disrespected my captain."

"There was no point in killing him."

This kid was fucking hopeless. Perfect hero material if he could just get his head out of his ass. But that shit wasn't going to work. Not here. Not in this universe.

"You’ll either be a pirate or be something else other than a pirate. I don’t care. But as long as you’re on this ship and under this flag, do you think anyone else is gonna give a _rats ass_ what you have to say _Human Monster?_

Zoro walked away before the teen could reply, tired of the conversation and wanting to be around his nakama.

"Put your life on the line Garou. Its the only way you’ll survive on these seas. And trust in your friends." He glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Despite what I said, we aren’t all ruthless killers. Just the demons like me. So think carefully about what you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty out of practice writing Garou. oof
> 
> How'd you like it? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
